Voces del Alma
by Valkyriene
Summary: Una de las cosas que más ha unido a los humanos y a los monstruos en el trayecto, es su curiosidad. Y las almas eran un punto clave. Son todo un reto. Siempre algo nuevo que descubrir. Algo asombroso; indescriptible... o difícil de entender... o algo... o algo aterrador. Esta es la historia de cómo la humanidad merece más el título de monstruo que los mismísimos monstruos.


**Escrito por Vakyriene (Ao3: BonfireHeart).**

La verdad no tengo idea de cuánto se a explotado este tema en cuanto a las almas. Por lo que lei e investigue, es muy poco a comparación con los otros temas que envuelve la hermosa historia de Undertale. Por eeeeeeeeello~ decidí escribir sobre el tema poniéndole un toque de todo, y en español porque hacen falta más historias en español. xD

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/ DISCLAIMER:**

 **● Undertale y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Toby Fox**

 **● Rated M (17+): no recomendado para menores de 17 años por contener escenas explícitas de violencia, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y grosero, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado y escenas fuertes.**

 **...**

 _Las cosas en la superficie han avanzado, con pasos de bebé, pero avanzado, que es lo que importa. Frisk, como embajadora, se esfuerza día con día para que los monstruos se acoplen a la sociedad humana, y todo lo que esta conlleva._

 _Dejando de lado el ámbito político, Frisk al fin está tranquila. La calidez de su familia y la alegría de sus amigos viviendo en la superficie la llena de determinación._

 _Además, es importante decir que una de las cosas que más ha unido a los humanos y a los monstruos en el trayecto, es su curiosidad. Y las almas eran un punto clave. Tras meses de estudio, se ha descubierto que las almas humanas son todo un reto, pues, a pesar de ser solo 7, siempre hay algo algo nuevo que descubrir... algo tan interesante... algo tan asombroso; indescriptible... tan... tan difícil de analizar... tan difícil de comprender. Porque es tan aterrador... es tan aterrador lo que las almas humanas pueden llegar a hacer cuando estas crecen, o más bien cuando sus huéspedes lo hacen._

 _Esta es la historia de cómo la humanidad merece más el título de monstruo que los mismísimos monstruos._

* * *

 **Voces del Alma**

 _Capítulo #1  
_ _"Seamos fuego"_

Frisk abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron apenas la luz amarilla frente ella chocó con el bello miel de sus iris. La sangre brotaba de su cabeza, cayendo por su frente hacia sus pesados párpados, hasta caer por su barbilla; como una lágrima triste fluyendo ante el descontento que provocaba la nula respuesta del Gran Arquitecto de Universo.

Miró a su izquierda; los profundos ojos del universo la devoraban. Las mil y un estrellas arcoíris danzaban a su alrededor, mientras el polvo galáctico se arremolinaba, creando increíbles e imperfectas figuras de manos y mariposas.

El fallido canto de los pájaros llegó por su derecha. De reojo, vio que las aves negras resonaban de un árbol grande de hojas púrpuras.

Cantaban horrible.

Ni siquiera parecía que cantaban. Ellos…

Ellos parecían que gritaban…

Gritaban por ayuda… gritaban su nombre. Gritaban por su ayuda.

 _ **Pides que te dejen ir. Que te dejen descansar.**_

Que la dejen descansar en esa piscina gigante sin fin. Todo a su alrededor se movía como pequeñas olas de mar reflejadas en la profundidad del océano. Su cabello bailaba al mismo ritmo, al igual que sus prendas. El movimiento la mecía lentamente, tal cual a una mecedora de bebé.

Le arrullaba…

Le dormía…

La asustaba.

Quería dormirse. Quería vivir eternamente en la cero gravedad del vacío.

Pero la idea de flotar sola le aterraba.

Estaba flotando. Flotando en la nada. Sintiendo como cada respiro que daba era más y más difícil y doloroso de dar. Sus extremidades se congelaban con cada inexistente segundo que el espacio tiempo daba; sus labios perdían el bonito rosa que resaltaba de su bronceada, y ahora pálida, piel. El hielo se impregnaba en su melena y todo aquello que perteneciera a su cuerpo. Podía saborear como el asqueroso sabor cobre llenaba su boca, embarrándose ferozmente en cada diente de leche que aún se negaba a caer.

El grito del coro de pájaros volvió a resonar. Parecían agitados. Desesperados. Asustados igual que ella.

 _¡Frisk! ¡Frisk! ¡No! ¡Frisk! ¡Frisk! ¡Frisk! ¡Frisk!_

Repetían y repetían y repetían y repetían…

 _¡Frisk!_

Entonces, las raíces verdes nacientes de una brillante estrella frente a ella comenzaron a rodear su torso. Abrazándola. Estrujándola sin piedad.

Ahora era más difícil respirar.

 _¡Frisk! ¡Frisk!_

Gritaron sin parar… tan fuerte, tan desgarradoramente.

 _¡Frisk!_

Un pájaro blanco, el único entre los miles ahí presentes, abrió el pico con tanta lentitud que Frisk juró haberse dormido unos minutos.

 _¡Frisk!,_ gritó el ave, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y comenzar a incendiarse, llevándose a la agonía eterna a los otros pájaros negros consigo, junto con todo el árbol que también empezó a gritar.

Eso perturbó a Frisk, por lo que fallidamente intentó gritar.

 _ **Gritas…**_

 _ **Imploras… suplicas por ayuda…**_

El aire era cada vez menos. Sus pulmones estaban huecos.

Frisk cerró los ojos y escupió saliva con sangre, la cual quedó flotando frente a ella.

 _ **Pero nadie vin-**_

—¡Frisk! —la nada grita. Fuerte y claro.

Pero, ¿qué importa? Frisk quedó condenada desde el momento en que nació. Estaba muerta desde ese entonces. ¿Por qué la llaman estando muerta?

—¡FRISK! —otro grito de otra voz.

Las espinas de las raíces apuñalaron su piel.

Frisk se contrajo de dolor. ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que lastimarla?

Las estrellas se volvieron locas, colisionando entre sí. Explotaban. Brillaban como bola de disco. Parecían un show de pirotecnia, que al detonar sonaban como disparos; detonaciones de armas… quizás algunas explosiones…

Las aves siguieron gritando.

Las estrellas perdiendo la cordura.

La realidad la lógica…

Algo tocó su espalda. Algo frío y delgado, casi imperceptible. Inexistente.

—¡Frisk!

Su alma despertó.

Frisk gritó. Su cabeza giró; su mente trayendo de vuelta los recuerdos de su desgraciada existencia...

 _Siete almas. Almas puras. Almas dispuesta a construir y honrar la insignificante realidad._

 _Siete almas. Almas rotas. Almas dispuestas a destruir y corromper la insignificante realidad._

Su alma latió.

Frisk se retorció. Intentó girarse para ver quien perturbaba su crisis existencial…

 _Las elegantes prendas negras en aquel ser huesudo eran casi invisibles ante la oscuridad del universo. Merecía perdón ante tal elegancia._

Su alma levitó.

Frisk volvió a gritar, más fuerte. Las desgracias ocurridas por su existencia revivieron en su mente…

 _Estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza, alrededor de cuerpos mutilados. Los casquillos alfombran el suelo y pintaban las paredes. La sangre y polvo se mezclaban como pan y vino en licuadora. El mundo corría en todas las direcciones huyendo de… huyendo de ella, ¿verdad? Huyendo de la maldita guerra que había causado._

El universo suspiró sonoramente, permitiendo al fin mostrar sus verdaderos ojos a la humanidad…

Rojos…

Tan rojos.

—¡Frisk! —el bramido ocurrió a la misma vez que las raíces la jalaron hacia la estrella de donde salían.

 _ **Y todos vinieron.**_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Muchas gracias por leer~.  
Los comentarios son muy apreciados, my /

Ciao! :D


End file.
